Swivel Moiseipitch
Swivel Moiseipitch is a valley girl type, Burly Worldwide's girlfriend, and most importantly, the star pitcher of the Solar Syndicate baseball team. Or, at least she was. Currently, horrible injuries to her legs have put her out of commission, and she absolutely hates it. Personality wise, she's a pretty vain airhead, not really caring about anyone whose last name isn't "Worldwide". She has no issue cursing someone out in public if she has any issue with them or if they make themselves an easy target. Along with this, she has a fairly large interest in baseball, which is most likely how she got involved with the Solar Syndicate in the first place. Powers Most of Swivel's skill revolves around her pitching prowess. Her basic attack is a simple but effective baseball toss, and all of her abilities allow her to alter the path or speed of projectiles in various ways. Of course, she uses this almost exclusively for baseball purposes. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 15 In Swivel's debut and main appearance, she showed up at the DBA arena with the rest of the Solar Syndicate to challenge the establishment to a "5-years-in-the-making" grudge match. Initially, she was pretty attached to Burly, but once she was called up to the pitcher's plate, she definitely made a name for herself. Swivel threw a few nasty pitches, but even still, the Solar Syndicate as a whole were no match for The DBA Rock Lobsters. She also threw out some nasty insults, but was soon put in her place after Valeria decided to show her a magic trick. In this case, the magic trick was shooting out her legs, rendering her pretty useless for the rest of the match. Nobody seemed to care much either. Of course she was pretty furious, even more so when her boyfriend was eventually abducted by Aeon K'lapptark. Once the baseball game ended, it can be presumed that she was rushed to the hospital. - Episode 19 For some reason, Swivel made an unexpected appearance in this episode. While what can be assumed to be her recovery period for her legs, Swivel decided to take a trip to a museum close to the DBA Building. Unfortunately, she happened to pick a day when two rival gangs burst in and had a massive fight, followed by her being taken hostage by the victor and dragged through the rest of the building. At the furthest reaches of the museum was Valeria, who revealed herself to be the mastermind behind the events of the session. Swivel, naturally, was sent into a rage upon seeing the woman who crippled her, and was further angered by her taunting. Swivel had a very fun time shooting a myriad of different Valerias down with a helicopter's built-in turret. - Episode 45 Swivel appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of her being summoned by Abigail Palmer by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. After being chucked across the arena by Abigail, Swivel landed on top of a strange temple structure, thereby giving her "the high ground". From this position she was able to initiate multiple baseball toss attack chains, with more than one of them being backed up by a Natural 20. This made her a priority target, but even still she managed to survive for a decently long time. - Episode 49 Along with various other MIA DBA Characters, Swivel appeared inside Tabitha Oilington's drawer as part of the Oilington Kids' "DBA Collection". She was kidnapped by the trio of children at the hospital while she was still recovering from her leg injuries, along with James Invisible, who was going through his own therapy, and Charon Bellagio, who was harassing the two before being snatched along with them. She was returned to normal size at the end of the episode. Trivia * Swivel was inspired in both appearance and voice by Polly from Monster Prom. * Swivel was put into Episode 19 by Sylvia without warning, which made no sense logically seeing as how she should have been in the hospital still. * Patronix, at one point, had plans for a bigger Swivel revenge story, but they have been more or less scrapped. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters